


Turn or Die

by Nuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Peter's mouth, Romance, isaac is a baby, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, bien sûr, le fils de Shérif n’était pas encore mort. Pas encore. Le merdier dans lequel se mettait toujours Stiles était vraiment surnaturel. Ce garçon était un aimant à ennuis. Et cette fois encore, Derek se retrouvé mêlé à tout ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: avoir vu saison 3.a avant de lire.
> 
> La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Tout c’était passé si vite. Derek se demandait encore comment cela avait bien pu arriver. Il se tenait la tête, désespéré, plus seul que jamais dans l’immensité des bois de Beacon Hills. Il avait déjà donné,  dans la culpabilité,  quand  Paige était morte parce qu’il n’avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, quand il s’était rendu compte que toute sa famille était morte à cause de sa propre petite amie, quand il s’était rendu compte que sa sœur était morte parce qu’il n’était pas revenu avec elle, quand Erica et Boyd étaient morts parce qu’il n’avait pas été un bon Alpha... Derek avait trop de morts sur la conscience. Il y avait trop de morts autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas rajouter celle de l’humain faible, insouciant et irréfléchi qu’était Stiles Stilinski.

 

Oh, bien sûr, le fils de Shérif n’était pas encore mort. _Pas encore_. Le merdier dans lequel se mettait toujours Stiles était vraiment surnaturel. Ce garçon était un aimant à ennuis. Et cette fois encore, Derek se retrouvé mêlé à tout ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ?

 

 

*

 

 

La mélodie du cœur de Stiles ne cessait d’augmenter au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les bois sombres. Il connaissait bien ces bois, c’était vrai. A priori aucune raison de s’inquiéter. Mais il ne les connaissait pas dans leur intégralité. Et l’idée d’aller si loin qu’il ne pourrait plus se repérer le terrifiait. Pourtant, il n’avait pas le choix. Car il était poursuivi.

 

Oh, Stiles avait l’habitude d’être poursuivi. Par son père, quand il s’aventurait sur une scène de crime mais qu’il se faisait inévitablement repérer. Par Scott McCall, son meilleur ami, quand celui-ci se voyait pousser plus de poils que nécessaire et accessoirement, une envie de tuer dévastatrice qu’il reportait sur son humain d’ami ici présent. Par Allison Argent, la dangereuse petite-amie de Scott, ou par sa famille de chasseurs paranos et, pour son grand soulagement, maintenant alliés. Par Derek Hale, le terrifiant Alpha aux yeux rouges, qui prenait un malin plaisir à tester ses résistances cardiaques à chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Ou encore par l’étrange Isaac Lahey, un autre loup-garou, qui, pour une raison obscure et sans jeu de mots foireux, se faufilait toujours derrière lui à pas de loup. Une manie attrapée auprès de son Alpha, surement.

 

Seulement, cette fois, il ne s’agissait d’aucune de ces personnes. Il était poursuivi par un loup garou, ça, il en était sûr. Mais ce n’était pas son meilleur ami, ni Derek qui s’amusait à lui faire peur. Il s’agissait d’un autre loup-garou, un autre Alpha. Un étranger. Pourquoi il le poursuivait, Stiles l’ignorait. Mais il ne tarderait surement pas à le savoir, puisque ses talents de coureur étaient aussi géniaux que ceux de Scott avant sa morsure, autrement dit,  complètement et risiblement pitoyables.

 

Tout à coup, Stiles s’écroula. Il tourna la tête pour voir pourquoi. _Le coup de la racine, évidemment_. C’était lassant tellement sa vie ressemblait au stéréotype de la série américaine pour ados. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur l’ironie de son sort, une bête à moitié humaine venait d’atterrir devant lui et le fixait d’un regard de sang.

 

Malgré lui, le cœur de l’adolescent fit du trampoline encore plus fort qu’il ne le faisait auparavant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer en pensant à des choses apaisantes. La main de sa mère sur sa joue. L’étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de son père. Le sourire complice de Scott. Les lèvres de Lydia sur les siennes. Les doigts de Derek dans sa nuque… Mais rien à faire, le sourire étrangement terrifiant de l’Alpha ne quittait pas son esprit. Il n’arrivait pas à fermer les paupières, ou à détourner les yeux. Il était tétanisé par la peur du loup-garou hostile.

 

Le regard de celui-ci brilla d’amusement quand il saisit doucement la main humaine. Stiles s’étonna par la chaleur qu’il dégageait. C’était apaisant. Presque réconfortant. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de l’être surnaturel, il la sentait s’immiscer dans sa peau et se propager dans tout son corps de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

 

Mais avant qu’il ne devienne ivre de pouvoir, la main lupine se détacha de lui. Le loup-garou s’était relevé, il fixait en fronçant les sourcils un point derrière Stiles. Celui-ci essaya de se retourner mais la douleur dans sa cheville l’en empêcha. Il pesta contre lui-même et sa faiblesse.

 

Une silhouette passa devant lui, protectrice, et rugit. Un terrible rugissement. Stiles l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Même sous sa forme de loup. Il aurait même pu la dessiner les yeux fermés, qu’importe l’angle qu’il aurait choisi. C’était le Grand Loup Garou de ces bois. C’était l’Alpha. Derek Hale. Son sauveur.

 

-  Va-t’en ! ordonna celui-ci.

 

C’était sans équivoque. Et si Stiles avait était capable de se lever, il serait parti en courant. Tout en lui lui criait d’obéir, de fuir, de vivre… Mais, hélas, il en était incapable. Autant immobilisé par la douleur que par la peur.

 

\- J’peux pas.

 

Il vit alors le regard rouge qu’il connaissait bien se tourner vers lui. Et il y lu la peur. L’inquiétude. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à cela. Derek Hale s’inquiétait pour lui. _L’exploit !_ Il se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr que Derek s’inquiétait pour lui ! Même s’il ne le montrait d’ordinaire pas le moins du monde. Même si Stiles n’était pas un métamorphe, même s’il ne faisait pas partie de la meute, il était son allié. Il était son _ami_. Et des amis, ça s’inquiétaient pour les autres.

 

\- Derrière toi !

 

Trop tard. L’Alpha s’était déjà jeté sur Hale sous le regard effaré de l’humain. Mais pour son grand soulagement, il arriva plutôt facilement à le repousser. S’en suivit un combat de regards rouges meurtriers. Les deux loups se jugeaient, cherchaient les défauts et faiblesses de l’autre. Puis l’étranger prit la parole, surprenant Derek.

 

\- Il est à moi. Pars.

\- Hors de question.

 

L’Alpha se mit à courir. Derek se prépara à l’assaut. Mais le loup sauvage ne le visait pas. Non, il le contourna habilement et se précipita vers Stiles qui avait oublié qu’il était la cible initiale du prédateur. Il le regard avec horreur s’approcher de lui. Il n’allait pas le tuer, si ? Mais le loup saisit une fois de plus la main de l’humain et l’apporta à sa bouche. Stiles regarda ses crocs luisants, comprenant ce qui allait suivre.

 

La Morsure.

 

Juste avant que les canines ne s’enfoncent dans sa chaire la présence de l’ennemi avait disparue. Derek l’avait envoyé au loin. Mais pas assez loin pour qu’il renonce à sa proie. Il revenait déjà. Vite. Trop vite. Hale releva l’humain, le maintenant par le bras pour ne pas qu’il tombe.

 

\- Cours, Stiles. Il faut que tu t’en ailles. Maintenant. Ou il sera trop tard.

 

On pouvait entendre le tremblement de sa voix. Le cœur de Stiles se pressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Derek redevenus de leur habituel mélange bleu-vert le fixaient, le capturaient, le hantaient. Des larmes naquirent sous ses paupières alors qu’il prononça les mêmes mots douloureux :

 

\- Je peux pas.

 

Déjà l’Alpha arrivait à l’autre bout de la clairière. Il courut, attrapa Derek et l’envoya contre un arbre. Seulement, celui-ci avait saisi son tee-shirt et l’emmena avec lui dans sa chute. La suite allait se jouer au plus rapide. Derek le savait. Et il connaissait ses atouts ; il savait qu’il était vif. En une seconde, il était auprès de l’humain, de son humain.

 

Il ferma les yeux en attrapant fermement le bras de Stiles. Et lorsque qu’il les rouvrit, ses prunelles reflétaient tout sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il planta ses crocs alors qu’une larme brulante glissait sur sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire et sur la peau de l’adolescent, caressant sa nouvelle blessure.

 

S’écartant, titubant, tombant, Derek était horrifié. Il leva la tête et poussa un hurlement à la lune presque pleine. Un hurlement de douleur. Ce fut la dernière chose qu’entendit Stiles avant de s’évanouir comme pour échapper à ce cauchemar.

 

 

*

 

 

Lorsque que Stiles se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre, sous les draps. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son volet à moitié fermé qui laissait entrer dans la pièce les rayons de lumière matinale. Il cligna des paupières, n’ayant pas la force de faire autre chose. Son esprit était inhabituellement vide. Il fixa le plafond immaculé et attendit.  Quoi, il l’ignorait.  Et il n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir.

 

Au bout d’un moment – une seconde, une minute ou peut être une heure – la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit. Stiles n’eut pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir qui était entré, mais il reconnut les pas lourds de son père.

 

\- Tu es réveillé, lui apporta un murmure soulagé.

 

Il tourna enfin la tête pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de John Stilinski.

 

\- Tu es resté endormi deux jours entiers, lui apprit le shérif. Derek Hale t’as ramené à la maison. Tu es allé dans les bois, tu faisais une crise de panique quand il t’a trouvé. Pour une fois, je lui suis reconnaissant.

 

Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le crâne de son fils et caressa tendrement ses cheveux bruns qui avait poussé pendant l’été avec un sourire doux. Le pli soucieux sur son front s’effaça un peu alors qu’il se relevait.

 

\- Tu dois être affamé. Je vais te chercher à manger.

 

Après le départ de son père, Stiles se força à se mettre en position assise. Son corps était vide de force. C’était sans doute normal, après avoir dormi deux jours entiers, sans même prendre ne serait-ce qu’une goutte d’eau. Justement, un verre était posé sur la table de chevet. Il tendit la main vers lui avant de s’arrêter dans son geste.

 

Toutes les pensées habituelles de Stiles prirent toutes ensembles d’assaut son esprit. Son regard fixait son bras avec insistance. L’explication de son père résonnait dans sa tête : « Tu faisais une crise de panique quand il t’a trouvé ». _Une crise de panique ?_ Ce n’était pas ce dont il se souvenait. Il se souvenait clairement de l’Alpha. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux châtains, de ses yeux couleur de sang, de son sourire malicieux, de la puissance qu’il dégageait. Il se souvenait de ses crocs blancs, près à servir. Il se souvenait de Derek et de la bataille.

 

 _Oh, mon, Dieu !_ Il regarda son bras avec horreur. S’il avait raison, il devrait y avoir une morsure sous sa manche. Une morsure de loup-garou. Cela voulait dire qu’il allait se transformer ! Non, impossible. Il était l’humain de la bande, l’humain de la meute. Il ne pouvait PAS se transformer. Il avait dû avoir une crise de panique. Et un cauchemar. C’était ça. C’était forcément ça.

 

Puis il se souvint d’une chose. Les loups garous ont des superpouvoirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi épuisé qu’il l’était à ce moment. C’était impossible à cause de la faculté de guérison accélérée. Ils ne pouvaient pas être fatigués physiquement, bourrés, drogués…

 

Le corps de Stiles se relâcha. Il lâcha un petit rire jaune. Quel idiot il était ! Evidemment qu’il resterait humain. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Quel loup-garou sain d’esprit voudrait de lui dans sa meute, d’abord ? Bon, d’accord, Peter lui avait déjà proposé la morsure, mais tout le monde sait que Peter était loin d’être sain d’esprit.

 

\- Voilà.

 

John Stilinski entra dans la pièce muni d’un plateau repas pour son fils et Stiles oublia cette folle histoire  de  morsure. Il ne pensa même pas à faire une geste tout simple, comme relever sa manche.

 

 

*

 

 

Tous les muscles de Derek se détendirent d’un coup. Il était tellement soulagé qu’il faillit tomber de la branche où il s’était perché et sur laquelle il campait depuis maintenant presque deux jours. Il se repositionna et sauta. Il atterrit avec la grâce d’un félin et se redressa pour jeter un dernier regard vers la fenêtre de la maison du Shérif de la ville.  Puis il se retourna et partit en courant vers les bois sans être vu.

 

Il arriva enfin à son nouvel appartement, en ville, il entra et alla vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, histoire de manger quelque chose, car il avait une faim de loup, et le premier qui lui ferait une remarque là-dessus n’aurait plus de tête.

 

\- Ne dis pas bonjour, surtout.

 

Derek grogna comme réponse et se retourna pour trouver son oncle et Isaac à table, devant une tasse de café pour l’un, devant des cahiers pour l’autre. Ce dernier s’était recroquevillé, il avait bien vu que son Alpha était en colère. Très, en colère. Et la subtilité de l’oncle Hale n’allait pas le calmer.

 

\- Peut-on savoir où tu étais ? continua Peter. Depuis que t’es parti pour aller dans les bois, il y a trois jours, je ne t’ai pas vu. J’ai bien entendu la porte claquer une fois, mais, pas de Derek. Juste quelque chose enfermée dans la cave.

 

Derek serra les points à l’idée de la _chose_ enfermée dans la cave. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Ne pas raviver sa colère. Peine perdue. Il avait envie descendre, maintenant, et de se venger d’elle, de lui arracher à gorge avec les griffes, de voir de la vie quitter ses prunelles, de la torturer…

 

\- On peut savoir qui sait d’ailleurs ? Et ce qu’il a fait pour que tu le tortures comme ça ?

 

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

 

\- Ou on peut juste te regarder dévaliser le frigo sans rien dire…

 

Derek commença à se diriger vers l’étage pour prendre une douche bien méritée sans laisser aux autres le temps de placer une parole de plus. Il ne les écouterait pas, de toute façon. Il laissa l’eau chaude couler sur sa peau, la tête collée contre la paroi froide. Il se retint de frapper le mur, de peur des dégâts que sa colère pourrait faire.

 

Après s’être changé, il redescendit et s’apprêta à aller à la cave, histoire de bien faire comprendre à son prisonnier ce qu’il pensait de lui. Mais quelque chose contraria ses plans.

 

\- Derek ?

 

L’Alpha se retourna vers son bêta.

 

\- Tu devrais pas être parti pour le lycée, toi ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour ce soir ? éluda Isaac.

 

Hale grogna. Il détestait qu’on réponde à ses questions par d’autres. Surtout quand il ne comprenait pas le sens de celles-ci. C’était bien une manie de Stiles de faire ça, et se rappeler de lui aujourd’hui n’était pas bon pour son humeur déjà intraitable.

 

\- Ce soir ?

\- C’est la pleine lune.

 

Le soudain malaise de Derek était si flagrant, si odorant, si palpable, si tangible, que Lahey cru avoir la nausée. Il regarda, hébété, son chef de meute. Il ne comprenait pas le fait que ce soit la pleine lune surprenne autant le loup-garou de naissance. C’est commun, non ? Une habitude. Pourtant Derek ne lui répondit pas. Il prit juste sa veste en cuir et ses clefs de voitures.

 

\- Peter, surveille ce qu’il y a en bas. Tu ne voudrais pas que je passe ma colère sur toi demain.

 

Et il sortit comme il était venu.

 

\- Il nous cache quelque chose, déclara l’ancien Alpha.

 

 

*

 

 

Tout d’abord, Derek avait couru. Puis il avait soudainement perdu courage. Il avait continué en marchant, mais c’était plus un automatisme, comme si son cerveau était resté bloqué sur ça, lors d’un beug de traitement de données. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se tenaient la tête avec les deux mains, soupirait, se perdait dans la contemplation de l’horizon, fermait les yeux. Mais rien n’arrivait à alléger son esprit.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

 

 

*

 

 

La journée lui sembla plus longue que sa vie entière. Il était allongé sur le toit de la maison du shérif, les paupières closes. Il écoutait juste. Parfois, la voix de Stiles s'élevait. L'humain parlait tout seul, et ça le faisait sourire. Derek n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être plongé dans le chaos des pensées de l'adolescent. Il se serait noyé à coup sûr. Parfois, il écoutait juste les bruits divers, des touches de clavier, des pages de papier, un raclement de gorge, le frottement des draps, le bruit des cheveux quand on passe une main dedans... Souvent, il écoutait le son apaisant de la respiration: ses inspirations, ses expirations, ses soupires; le son de la vie. Ou bien il se concentrait juste sur ses battements de cœur familiers, lent, de plus en plus lent.

 

Il ne savait pas très bien à quel moment Stiles s'était endormi. Mais il dormait si paisiblement que le loup-garou se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Tellement voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive...

 

 

*

 

 

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez. Derek se décrispa. Ses ongles, plantés dans la branche sur laquelle il était assis, se rétractèrent et reprirent apparence humaine. Le bois craqua. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses prunelles se défirent de leur couleur rouge pour retrouver la teinte bleu-vert si douce et si triste. Son regard n'avait pas quittait la fenêtre des Stilinski où dormait toujours le fils.

 

Il passa la fenêtre et s'arrêta. Il regarda le seul humain de sa meute tendrement. Stiles semblait être un enfant quand il dormait. Qu'il fronce les sourcils, marmonne ou sourisse. L'envie de le protéger assaillait le cœur de quiconque le regardant. Derek n'était pas une exception. Il resta là, longtemps, juste à le regarder, à écouter son cœur humain, ignorant s'il devait être heureux ou incommensurablement triste.

Il penchait pour le incommensurablement triste.

 

Des pas dans l'escalier le firent sortir de sa torpeur. C'était l'odeur de Scott. Il venait surement le chercher pour le lycée. Derek ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution. Il ré-enjamba la fenêtre, décidé à rentrer chez lui.

 

Il ouvrit la porte et balaya la pièce du regard. Il trouva Isaac en train de dormir par terre. Il serrait un coussin contre sa poitrine. Derek repéra une fois de plus l'odeur de Scott. Plus légère cependant. Il avait surement dû dormir ici.

 

Hale s'approcha de son béta. Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux. Il appuya du bout de l'index entre les sourcils froncés d'Isaac, dont le visage se détendit instantanément. Il avait tellement été occupé par Stiles qu'il avait oublié que toute sa meute avait besoin de lui.

 

\- Lève-toi, Isaac. Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée.

 

Un grognement lui répondit. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur les adolescents.

 

\- Pas de "Grr" qui tienne. Je suis sûr que tu t'es très bien débrouillé cette nuit, mais tu ne peux pas sécher les cours à chaque lendemain pleine lune, continua-t-il d'un ton docte.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit la voix endormis du blond.

\- Parce que. Je suis ton alpha. Je suis ton tuteur. C'est moi qui décide.

\- Gnagnagna !

 

Derek alla servir un verre de jus d’orange dans la cuisine et le tendit à son protégé. Il le mit ensuite dehors prétextant qu’il allait être en retard. Il s’approcha alors de la cave en soupirant. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il hésita une seconde avant d’entrer et de refermer la porte à double tour derrière lui.

 

 

*

 

 

La journée fut longue à en mourir pour Stiles. Il trouvait Scott mignon quand il s’inquiétait pour lui – ce qui arrivait trop peu souvent à son humble avis – mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Il avait juste fait une crise de panique ! Juste une putain de crise de panique idiote ! Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat…

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans les bois ?

\- Je sais plus, OK ? Je voulais faire un tour, comme d’hab’ quoi.

 

Son meilleur ami le regardait avec son petit regard de cocker qui arrivait à attendrir tout le monde – du moins, c’est ce que Scott pensait.

 

\- Rah, je vais bien, tu sais ?

\- Mais t’as dormi pendant deux jours entiers !

\- Ça, c’est parce qu’il ne dort pas assez, intervint la jolie rousse du lycée.

 

Stiles se tourna vers Allison et Lydia, fraîchement revenues de leur casier. Il ne prêta pas attention au petit baiser niais que son meilleur ami échangea avec la chasseuse. Son regard fut attiré par Isaac Lahey qui venait d'apparaître à l’autre bout du couloir.

 

\- Pour une fois ! Tu m’auras pas Lahey ! 

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Du fait que tu te faufiles toujours derrière moi pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! s’indigna le fils du sheriff, comme si c’était le pire crime du monde.

 

Isaac le dévisagea de ses prunelles noisette sans rien laisser paraître. Ce qui énervait Stiles au plus haut point. Le bêta se tourna alors vers Scott, comme si l’humain n’avait jamais existé à ses yeux.

 

\- Vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi. Derek est rentré ce matin, et je crois qu’il faut savoir ce qu’il cache dans la cave.

\- Dans la cave ?

\- Ouais, il y a trois jours, il est rentré en pétard, a enfermer quelqu’un et est reparti sans dire un mot. Je crois que c’était un Alpha, je suis pas sûr. Et quand je lui ai dit que c’était la pleine lune, il a paniqué avait de partir encore, comme si ça compliquait plus les choses que d’habitude. C’est pas comme si on avait encore un Kanima sur les bras.

 

 

*

 

 Les cinq adolescents étaient maintenant dans le nouvel appartement Hale. Ils attendaient que Môsieur l’Alpha daigne venir. Les filles discutaient de trucs de filles et les deux bêtas de trucs de bêtas. En bref, rien pour un adolescent tout à fait normal juste atteint de TDAH. Stiles, qui avait étrangement arrêté de parler depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le lycée, s’énerva. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

 

\- Bon, il fout quoi, celui-là ?!

\- Je me douchais.

 

Stiles sursauta et se fit volte-face. Derek était dans l’encadrement de la porte, appuyé, bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. L’humain pouvait sentir d’ici l’odeur du shampoing. Un sourire moqueur s’installa sur ses lèvres.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, imbécile ? demanda le brun.

\- Ton shampoing à la lavande.

 

Les autres arrêtèrent soudain de parler, tout le monde dévisageait Stiles. Personne n’osait parler, attendant la réaction de Derek. Celui-ci semblait trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

 

\- Tu le sens ? demanda Scott, d’une petite voix.

 

Stiles se tourna vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il ne pourrait pas sentir une odeur si forte, mais il n’eut pas le temps de le faire.

 

\- C’est le mien, en faite, chuchota-t-on à l’oreille de Stiles.

 

Peter était derrière l’adolescent, soufflant sur son oreille. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, rouge comme une tomate, de gêne et de colère, un air scandalisé peint sur le visage.

 

\- Nan mais ça va pas !?

 

Il poussa l’oncle psychopathe. Qui alla s’écraser contre le mur opposé.

 

Si le précédent silence était pesant, ce n’était rien comparé à maintenant.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que ?

 

La respiration de Stiles s’accéléra désagréablement. Un flash se fit dans son esprit. Il revit des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un sourire arrogant, des prunelles sanguines, des mèches de jais, une nuance bleu-vert envoûtante, une larme brûlante, une douleur déchirante.

 

\- Stiles !

 

Tout le monde était autour de lui. Il entendait les battements de cœur affolés. Il se couvrit les oreilles, le son était insupportable. Il voulait que ça s’arrête. Que ça s’arrête ! Une main toucha son bras. Il ne resta plus alors qu’une mélodie lente, une odeur de cuir de bois brûlé et de lavande.

 

\- Intéressant.

 

Toute la meute se tourna vers Peter qui époussetait ses vêtements. C’était toujours la même rengaine, après s’être pris un mur de plein fouet. Il releva la tête pour voir six pairs d’yeux avides posées sur lui.

 

\- Oh, parce que vous m’écoutiez ?

\- Peter, gronda l’Alpha.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive à Stiles ? demanda Lydia.

 

L’oncle vint s’assoir sur un des canapés et regarda ses ongles d’un air dédaigneux. Il alla même jusqu’à siffloter un vieil air de musique. Il ne releva les yeux qu’en entendant le grondement qui venait tout droit de la poitrine de Scott.

 

Stiles cligna des yeux, essaya de se redresser. La main de Derek sur son épaule le maintint au sol. Il leva les yeux vers le loup-garou. Si la mélodie qu’entendait Stiles n’avait pas accélérer, celui-ci n’aurait jamais pu comprendre que le chef de meute devenait de plus en plus en colère.

 

\- Bon, d’accord, je veux bien vous expliquer. Je n’avais jamais vu un cas comme ça en vrai, je dois dire. Mais ce que vous avez devant les yeux, c’est un cas très rare de lycanthropie.

 

Il fallut une minute pour que l’information remonte dans le cerveau de tout le monde. Finalement, Allison parla en première.

 

\- Attends, tu veux dire que Stiles – _Stiles_ – est un _loup-garou_  ?

\- Exactement !

 

Il semblait trop heureux pour ne pas méfier la meute. Derek voulut se redresser. Il retira sa main de l’épaule du fils Stilinski. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu faire un geste, ce dernier avait rattrapé sa main et l’avait recollé à sa peau. Ils échangèrent un regard et aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux.

 

\- Mais c’est quoi le problème avec ses yeux, alors ? demanda Lydia.

\- Ça, ça veut dire qu’il n’est ni un alpha, ni un bêta, ni un oméga.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont, mes yeux ?

 

Peter regarda alors Stiles et ses lèvres s’habillèrent d’un rictus moqueur.

 

\- Ils sont vert fluo.

\- Quoi !?

\- On s’en fout de quel couleur ils sont, coupa Isaac, ce qu’on veut savoir c’est ce que ça veut dire !

 

Le loup aux yeux bleus soupira théâtralement.

 

\- Il existe une légende. Ma sœur ma la racontait quand j’étais petit. Je pensais que c’était un conte de fée, mais apparemment, c’est vrai.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Peter, cracha Scott.

\- Demanda à Derek ce qu’il s’est passé.

 

Scott se retourna vers l’Alpha et le fusilla du regard. Il l’aurait déjà tué s’il n’y avait pas eu son meilleur ami entre eux deux. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Stilinski n’osait rien dire. S’il avait essayé, et il aurait sorti des mots sans aucun lien les uns avec les autres. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour le moment. Il n’arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

 

\- Mes yeux sont fluo.

\- Tu l’as mordu, pourquoi ? continua Peter.

\- Tu as _mordu_ mon meilleur ami ?

 

Derek restait silencieux. Et impassible. Scott allait vraiment le tuer s’il continuait comme ça. Il brûlait de colère, d’une colère amplifiée par la pleine lune fraîchement passée. Il n’allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps sans argument valable.

 

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu’il se transforme.

\- Quoi ? s’étonnèrent les quatre adolescents encore debout.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu’il se transforme, c’est pour ça qu’il a les yeux verts. C’est un humain qui a les pouvoirs d’un loup, mais qui n’en ai pas un. Il ne s’est pas transformé à la pleine lune, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Il y eu un silence. Seul le soupire de Derek le rompit.

 

\- Non, confirma-t-il. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se transforme. Mais c’était la seule solution. C’était soit je le transformais, soit il le faisait.

\- Il ?

\- L’Alpha, murmura Stiles.

 

Les regards se posèrent encore sur lui. Il n’y fit pas attention, trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 

\- L’autre soir, dans les bois. Il me poursuivait.

\- Dis-moi, Scott, qu’aurais-tu préféré ? Que je transforme ton meilleur ami et qu’il fasse parti de ma meute ou qu’il soit sous l’influence d’un inconnu assoiffé de sang ?

 

L’interpellé ne répondit pas, il n’avait pas envie de donner raison à Hale. Celui-ci se releva, sourd au gémissement de douleur qui échappa à Stiles. Il releva celui-ci, sans douceur.

 

\- Bien, maintenant que je sais que Stiles ne va pas mourir, vous pouvez repartir. Je ne me souviens même pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous.

\- Comment ça, maintenant que tu sais qu’il ne va pas mourir ? intervint Scott.

\- Oh.

 

L’assemblée se tourna vers Isaac.

 

\- Tu étais chez Stiles. Pendant la pleine lune.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama le concerné.

\- Et à la cave, c’est l’alpha.

 

Derek dévisagea les adolescents d’un œil critique.

 

\- Rentrez chez vous. Isaac, aide Scott à ramener Stiles.

 

 

*

 

 

Assis à la table, dans la cuisine, l’oncle et le neveu Hale se faisaient face. L’appartement semblait soudainement calme, trop calme. Derek buvait un café. Il en avait bien besoin, après tout le remue-ménage qu’il avait subi plus tôt.

 

\- Pourquoi il voulait Stiles ?

\- C’est un nouvel alpha, il voulait une meute au plus vite.

 

Il but une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Il essayait de ne pas penser au regard paniqué de son humain. En vain. Il ne voyait que ça. Il n’entendait que le rythme rapide de son petit cœur fragile. Et ça le rendait fou.

 

\- Tu sais qu’il y a une condition de plus, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Il ne répondit pas à son oncle. Ses prunelles bleu-vert sondèrent celles de Peter. Celui-ci continua son explication, sans vraiment se soucier d’être écouté ou non.

 

\- Le loup doit aimer l’humain, sinon, il se transforme quand même.

 

Derek posa sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table en soupirant.

 

\- Ils n’avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

 

Il se leva, mit sa tasse dans l’évier, quitta la pièce et alla se coucher, évitant de ce fait la réponse de son oncle.

 

\- Et l’amour doit être réciproque.


End file.
